


Repudiate

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [32]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Repudiate - to reject; to disown; to renounceMaster Jin never meant to repudiate him; to cast him aside for the next prodigy. Right?
Series: English Vocab Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 17





	Repudiate

Everywhere Obi-Wan went in the temple, whispers followed. 

“I heard Master Jin repudiated him for some sort of chosen one.”

“Really? I thought that Master Jin just realized that he could never become a knight.”

A group of Junior padawans were being particularly unsubtle. While Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon didn’t mean it as a repudiation, it still hurt. Normally a Master and Padawan were supposed to talk about Knighting and decide if the Padawan was really ready. The Master was at least supposed to give the padawan a warning or a heads up before bringing the nomination to the council. Don’t get him wrong, he was honored that his Master thought him ready but it still stung to be cast aside for another.

Qui-Gon had never been a typical Master, and that was something Obi-Wan had come to accept, but with how rough their partnership had started…

Well, there was no use dwelling on it, they were supposed to leave to join with the Queen for their return to Naboo. Like his Master said, one must stay in the present.


End file.
